


Crunch

by gillywulf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tried to get the candy bar that didn’t drop out of the vending machine and now my hand is stuck can u help me out au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crunch

Asami knew that she probably shouldn't be wanting a Crunch bar at 1 o'clock in the morning, but she needed sugar in order to get through the project she had due soon. Anyway, because of the school's meal plan, it was technically free. She jogged up the stairs, hoping that the vending machine had been refilled.

She rounded the corner and paused. A girl was sitting on the ground next to the machine she wanted, one elbow on her knee, hand supporting her chin.

Her other hand disappeared inside the machine's opening. Her face was set in resigned irritation. She glanced up at Asami but didn't move.

"Hey" she monotoned. Asami blinked.

"...hi" she replied at length. She noticed for the first time how very blue the girl's eyes were. Her skin was dark and her body clearly toned. Asami was very into it. The girl let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I bought the last Crunch bar but it got stuck and it was the last Crunch bar so I didn't want to leave it so my arm is now stuck" she summarized. Asami nodded, understanding. She crouched down in front of the girl and scrutinized the machine and how her arm was placed. She quickly noticed a flaw. Smirking she turned to the stranger.

"Lucky for you, I'm an engineering major. I think I can help you" she reassured. The girl grinned and Asami was nearly blinded by the sheer brilliance of it. She pressed the top of her knee into the stationary elbow and her shoulder against the glass.

She drove her shoulder against it and pushed the girl's elbow up at the same time. Half a second later, both arm and Crunch bar were liberated. The girl shot up on to her feet. Asami was mildly surprised to note that the girl was shorter than her.

Before she knew what had happened, the girl had grabbed her cheeks and pressed their lips together. Asami hadn't even had time to react when the girl pulled away, still grinning.

"Jeez, you are a life saver. Here, have half of my Crunch bar" Carefully, she broke the chocolate in two and held one out. Asami however, hadn't moved since the girl kissed her. She seemed to realize this.

"Oh- oh did I- I kissed you" she stammered. Asami gave the barest of nods.

"Oh man, I'm sorry I got excited. You don't even know my name. I'm Korra" she fretted. Asami broke out of her stupor.

"I'm Asami and it's fine really" She took the offered chocolate with a tentative smile.

"Oh good. Again, I'm sorry, can I make it up to you? How about dinner some time?" she suggested. Asami was only distantly aware that this was the smoothest way anyone had ever asked her out as she nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that" she agreed. Korra grinned.

"Good. But I hope you're not in it for another Crunch bar, there won't be one next time" she joked.

"Not a problem at all" Asami responded with a grin of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these prompts.


End file.
